


Monday Somewhere

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's Monday. Very Monday.





	Monday Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> for fffc, quirk. originally posted June 25th, 2018

Hunk kicked a panel and sighed. It was Monday, wasn't it? Even if it wasn't, it was probably Monday somewhere. It felt like a Monday. He'd already had to fix an impressive amount of things, put out one literal fire, and deal with his headphones cutting out. 

While Hunk could deal with them being quirky and needing a smack now and then, full on going out for seconds at a time while trying to rock through replacing fuses? That was not happening. He'd work on them when he could stop and breathe. 

And also, definitely, when it wasn't Monday anywhere.


End file.
